Remus y Sirius
by skymoon
Summary: Amor, amistad y otras cosas. Escenas de sexo. Slash. Reviews, pleaseeeeeeee


Hermione Granger sonrió, de nuevo una pista. Sus ojos en los de él le hablaban de cosas sobre las que ni Ron ni Harry parecían haberse enterado. Y Tonks y Ginny estaban demasiado preocupadas por averiguar cómo funcionaba la televisión. Se acercó a ellas pero sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos locos que se fijaban el uno en el otro con el ceño fruncido, como si estuvieran algo más que ligeramente contrariados.

Tonks, Ginny, creo que debierais salir a comprar algo para comer, luego os explicaré cómo funciona la dichosa televisión, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Perfecto! – Exclamó la joven bruja levantándose y sonriéndola con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos violetas. Su cabello pasó repentinamente del naranja al azul eléctrico. Ginny también parecía contenta con el plan.

Harry, quizá puedas acompañarlas al supermercado mientras yo pongo un poco de orden y distribuyo las habitaciones, Ron puede acompañaros, ¿verdad, Ronnie? – Dijo con un susurro mientras se acercaba a su adorable pelirrojo quien la sonrió y asintió entusiasmado de poder conocer por fin un supermercado _muggle_.

¡Pero yo no soy bueno con las compras, Mione!

¡Vamos, Harry que no es tan difícil! Algo de carne, pan, fruta, unos postres y algo para desayunar mañana. Con eso bastará por hoy, ya iremos en otro momento a hacer una compra más grande. – Vio que su pelinegro amigo la miraba algo molesto y ella le hizo un gesto de súplica. - ¡Por fi, Harry, tengo que hacer mucho aquí!

Harry, si quieres os acompaño... – Habló por primera vez su padrino, Sirius Black. Hermione le lanzó una fulminante mirada.

En el mundo _muggle_no permiten que los perros entren en los supermercados y, por otro lado, creí que habíamos venido a la casa de mis padres para pasar desapercibidos, ¿no?

Eso es cierto, Sirius, no creo que sea inteligente que salgas así como así...

¿Me estás llamando _poco inteligente_, Remus? – El tono de voz del animago sonó frío y Hermione vio como Harry, Ron, Ginny y Tonks le miraban sorprendidos.

No, Sirius eso solo te lo acabas de llamar a ti mismo. – La respuesta de su ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras resultó tan cortante como la de su amigo. – Y ahora si me disculpas, Hermione me gustaría que me indicaras cuál va a ser mi cuarto para poder empezar a deshacer la maleta.

Claro, profesor... – Ella le sonrió al hombre. – Suba las escaleras y siga por el pasillo hasta el fondo, es la puerta de la izquierda...

Gracias... – El hombre recogió su bolsa de viaje del suelo y se fue por donde la adolescente le había indicado. Luego de que le viera desaparecer, Hermione se volvió hacia los restantes ocupantes de la habitación.

¿Qué, Harry, cuándo piensas ir a hacer la compra? – Le dijo con tono sarcástico.

¿Quizá, cuándo me digas dónde hay un supermercado? – Fue la igualmente sarcástica respuesta de su amigo. Hermione suspiró exasperada aunque sabía que esta vez Harry tenía razón.

De acuerdo, está como a una media hora andando... pero como vas a ir acompañado no pongas esa cara porque no tendrás que traer solo todo lo que compréis... Yendo calle abajo, torcéis a la izquierda y es todo seguido... – Finalmente Harry asintió sin mucha gana y se llevó la mano al bolsillo interno de su desgasta chaqueta de cuero. - ¿Tienes suficiente dinero? Mis padre me dejaron reserva para una semana, luego tendré que ir a sacar más de mi cuenta...

¿45 euros serán bastantes?

Supongo que sí pero toma 20 más por si acaso... – le dijo tendiéndole dos billetes de 10 euros. – tampoco te pases con los precios, todo lo que pase de 6 euros salvo la carne y la fruta, es caro..

¡No soy un crío Hermione, ya lo sé! – Exclamó molesto Harry. Y dándose media vuelta abrió la puerta de la calle, dirigió una mirada furiosa a los demás e hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

¿Venís, o qué? – Los dos hermanos Weasley y la auror se apresuraron a salir de la casa siguiendo al joven Potter quien cerró de un portazo la puerta. Hermione se rascó la cabeza preocupada... Quizá había sido demasiado severa con su amigo pero... es que... bueno... tenía que llevar adelante un plan y no podía permitirse perder demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba a todos fuera de la casa menos a Sirius y Remus...

Creo que te tendrás que disculpar con él cuando vuelva... – Interrumpió sus pensamientos el padrino de su amigo.

Lo haré... sé que a veces soy exasperante pero aún así me queréis, ¿verdad? – La sonrisa que apareció en el hombre fue brillante y amplia.

¿Cómo no querer a la bruja más inteligente y brillante que he conocido en años? Por supuesto, Mione, claro que te queremos... y me alegro infinito que Harry te tenga por amiga, sé que contigo a su lado tiene más posibilidades de enfrentarse a su destino que si lo tuviera que hacer solo...

¿Crees que sabe que daría mi vida por él?

Supongo que sí... pero conociéndole no creo que le haga mucha gracia que sus amigos estén en peligro por su culpa...

¡Pero él no tiene la culpa de que Voldemort quiera matarle!

Lo sé... pero eso es algo de lo que tenemos que convencerle a él... – Hermione le tendió la mano, Sirius la miró sin entender.

Cuenta conmigo para llevar adelante esa tarea... – El hombre asintió sonriendo y le estrechó la mano a la chica.

Eres un tesoro, Hermione... un tesoro. – La chiquilla se sonrojó pero sonriéndole le indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera al piso superior. El hombre lo hizo, llegaron a un largo pasillo que tenía recubiertas las paredes con maderas de tono claro y el suelo con moqueta. Se detuvieron en el rellano de la escalera.

Fondo a la izquierda... yo voy a preparar la habitación de invitados para Ron y Harry...

¿Ginny dormirá contigo?

No, me gustaría pero lo hará con Tonks, el desván está adaptado como si fuera otra habitación más y tiene una litera, mi cuarto está tan atestado de cosas que no entro más que yo y con dificultad... pensaba plantearles a mis padres irme al desván... – Le sonrió. - ... creo que lo haré... necesito espacio para expandirme...

Expandirse está bien... – Rió Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia donde le había dicho la chica.

Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en esa habitación... – La chica señaló la primera puerta que había en el lado derecho, la más próxima a la escalera. El hombre asintió.

Remus Lupin se dio la vuelta al oír como la puerta se abría. Le había parecido raro que Hermione le hubiese destinado ese cuarto, cuando vio el lecho se preguntó que para qué necesitaba él una cama de matrimonio, porque además estaba claro que aquel dormitorio era el de los señores Granger y no sabía si sentía cómodo invadiendo la intimidad de unas personas a las que a penas conocía pero que aún así confiaban en ellos de manera ciega y sin titubeos. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras miraba el lugar. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a las personas que habían abierto las puertas de su casa a unos desconocidos y que habían brindado al mundo mágico una joya tan hermosa y brillante como Hermione Granger. Sin embargo al ver como Sirius se detenía en el umbral sin saber si entrar o no, una leve sonrisa luchó por aflorar a sus labios pero la reprimió.

¿Querías algo? – Preguntó procurando que no se notase que de repente estaba algo nervioso.

Hermione me ha dicho que este era mi dormitorio... Creo que se ha debido equivocar porque si eres tu quien va a dormir aquí... – Sirius miró sorprendido a su amigo. – ¿Por qué dices que no con la cabeza?

Me parece que Hermione no se ha equivocado...

¡Acaso crees que ella sabe...! – Exclamó en un murmullo el animago. La puerta aún seguía abierta y por eso pudieron oír con meridiana claridad la letra de una canción. Al hacerlo los dos sonrieron aunque no dijeron nada.

"_Me muero por dentro..._

_si dices que no me quieres..._

_que se me corta el aliento..._

_y me clavo mil alfileres..._

Los dos hombres se habían ido acercando el uno al otro sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Escuchando la canción que parecía expresar tan bien lo que estaban sintiendo. Antes de salir de Grimmauld Place habían discutido... Sirius había estado a punto de gritar algo de lo que sin duda se hubiera arrepentido nada más decirlo pero a pesar de que no lo dijo su expresión y lo que Remus leyó en sus ojos bastó para que saliera del salón de la sede de la Orden del Fénix dejando al dueño de la casa apretando los labios sin saber si seguirle o no volver a dirigirle nunca más la palabra.

Pero bueno era cierto... ahora lo sabía, lo leía en el dorado de los ojos de su más antiguo amigo. Lo no pronunciado le había hecho tanto daño como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta: _Se muere por dentro si digo que no lo quiero..._

_Me voy derechito pal bar..._

_De las horas muertas..._

_Saliendo pa dentro..._

_Y borrando todas mis huellas..._

_Que no me impresionas..._

_Con esos aires de chulo..._

_Que siempre doy con tus huesos,..._

_Aunque esté a oscuras..._

Remus Lupin tomó aire intentando que no se notara que aquella situación le gustaba e intentó expresar con su cuerpo lo que en parte sentía: _Que no me impresionas con esos aires de chulo... _

_Yo, como no soy muy normal,..._

_Decido buscarte..._

_Buscándote en la oscuridad..._

_Yo suelo encontrarte..._

Y finalmente estaban tan cerca que sus manos se buscaron: _Que siempre doy con tus huesos aunque esté a oscuras... Buscándote en la oscuridad... yo suelo encontrarte..._

_Pero mañana es fin de semana..._

_Dentro del laberinto de tu mirada..._

_Porque esta vez no me da la gana..._

_Con esta borrachera..._

_Y esta vida insana..._

_Yo quiero verte de madrugada..._

_Rumba que tumba con la rumba catalana..._

_Y no tener que decirnos nada..._

_Que no, que no,..._

_Decirnos nada,..._

_Que no, ¿pa qué?..._

_Decirnos nada..._

La manos se soltaron y Sirius aproximó su cara a la de él. Titubeó un poco como si temiera el rechazo, pero sin embargo fue Remus, que no solía ser quien llevara la iniciativa quien le cogió el rostro y le besó apasionadamente, arrastrándole con el movimiento y cayendo los dos en la cama matrimonial. Y aún si decir nada: _Yo quiero verte de madrugada... y no tener que decirnos nada..._

_Y a veces me enciendo..._

_Y me apago como una vela..._

_Me tumbo como un gilipollas..._

_A ver las estrellas..._

_Pensando en que daría yo..._

_Por tocarte el pelo..._

_Como una aguja del reloj..._

_Que ha perdido el tiempo..._

La manos del animago canino se enredaban en el suave y castaño cabello del hombre a quien tanto amaba mientras se besaban apasionadamente: _Pensando en que daría yo por tocarte el pelo..._

_Me muero de ganas de verte..._

_Por la mañana..._

_Me quedo mirando al teléfono..._

_A ver si llamas..._

No había marcha atrás, así que Remus mientras se incorporaba levemente para deshacerse de la ropa cogió su varita, la dirigió a la puerta y murmuró un hechizo.

_Clausus clavis_... – la puerta de la habitación se cerró y ambos oyeron como el cerrojo interior también lo hacía. Ahora Remus procedió a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la camisa de su amante mientras lo miraba a los ojos con lujuria. Y mientras, amortiguado porque ya no les llegaba con tanta claridad la canción oyeron una de las últimas frases. – Exacto... _"me muero de ganas de verte por la mañana..."- _Y se lanzó sobre Sirius para atrapar entre sus dientes una de las partes más sensibles de su pareja, uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas, el gemido del hombre le enervó más aún:

¡Oh, Moony! – Bien, las cosas iban por buen camino si los diminutivos volvían a ellos.

Eres mío, mi pequeño perrito... has sido malo y te voy a castigar... – Le susurró al oído. Sus labios se movieron por la cara de su acompañante y llegó a sus labios, los besó con ardor y los entreabrió para introducir su lengua en la boca y juguetear dentro con la de Sirius que había salido al encuentro de la suya.

_Me voy derechito al buzón..._

_De tus llamadas perdidas..._

_Que intentando localizarte..._

_Se me hace de día..._

Pronto ambos estaban desnudos y se besaban frenéticamente, acariciando rincones ya conocidos. Gemían quedamente para no molestar a la que había provocado que volviera a ellos la pasión. A la que sabía lo que sucedía y lo entendía y les incitaba a estar juntos sin prejuicios. La boca de Remus subía y bajaba por el falo de Sirius que se aferraba a las sábanas en un intento frenético por no dejarse llevar y terminar acabando en la boca de su lobo. Sabía perfectamente que no tenían mucho tiempo, que Harry y los demás no tardarían en llegar pero quería disfrutar un poco más de aquel hombre que tanto amor y calidez le proporcionaban, de aquel hombre que alejaba el frío que los doce años en Azkaban habían hecho que se aposentara en sus huesos. Que le devolvía a los tiempos en que era feliz y no tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, que con cada gesto y mirada le prometía que estaría junto a él pasara lo que pasara. Que ya no habría más traiciones, que no estaría solo y que estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con él hasta que el tiempo o la vejez dijeran que debían volver a separarse.

Sirius lo sabía cuando por primera vez reconoció que amaba a Remus y le ofreció su cuerpo, sabía que aquella vez era la primera para su amigo y que al entregar su virginidad se estaba ligando a él de por vida. Sabía que por su condición de hombre lobo cuando Remus se diera a alguien estaría haciéndolo con su única y definitiva pareja. Había pasado mucho tiempo meditando en si ceder a los deseos que le recorrían de estar con su amigo, le asustaba el compromiso que supondría atarse de por vida a una persona. Pero ese día llegó, Remus había estado todo el día preparando con los demás prefectos la ceremonia de graduación de Hogwarts y le había echado tanto de menos que comprendió que lo amaba y que no debía tener miedo a atarse de por vida a ese ser cálido, bueno e inocente que siempre supo que lo amaba por encima de cualquier cosa. No había sido ajeno a las miradas que Remus le había dirigido desde mediado el quinto año pero le costó reconocer que se sentía halagado cuando el hombre lobo se sonrojaba al verse descubierto y que para él un día no era feliz y completo si no sentía los dorados y dulces ojos de su Remmsie en su cuerpo. Que un escalofrío le recorría cuando, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, Lupin, le revolvía el pelo mientras le reñía cariñosamente por alguna travesura que él y James hubiera llevado acabo. Remus el serio, Remus el tranquilo, Remus... lo que más le importaba. Lo que más que quería en todo el universo.

Aquel encuentro sería ligeramente distinto. Aunque no sería la primera vez que sucediera lo cierto es que no solía pasar pero quería sellar definitivamente aquella reconciliación, así que se revolvió en la cama para quedar él debajo de su amor.

Soy tuyo, Moony... hazlo... – Las pupilas de Remus se dilataron ante el asombro que sintió su propietario.

Pero Sirius... te dolerá...no estás acostumbrado...

Hazlo..., no quiero que haya más dudas, hemos vuelto y soy como era entonces, tuyo. Como lo he sido siempre... tuyo. – Finalmente Remus asintió y descendió para preparar a su amante, mojó sus dedos con su propia saliva e introdujo uno de ellos en su ano. Lo sintió tensarse ante la intrusión, normalmente era él quien se daba pero no podía negar que le excitaba enormemente la idea de ser él quien esta vez estaría en el interior de Sirius. A ese dedo pronto se le unió otro, al que en seguida acompañó un tercero, poco a poco los breves quejidos del animago fueron convirtiéndose en gemidos de placer y cuando por fin, escupió sobre su otra mano para ensalivar su propia verga y la puso en la entrada trasera de Sirius le miró a los ojos y habló por última vez.

Si te duele pararé...

¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, por Merlín! – Exclamó apasionadamente Black.. Remus le vio apretar los dientes cuando empezó a introducirse en él, le admiró por la valentía con que se enfrentaba al dolor y se prometió que le daría tanto placer que le haría tocar el cielo con las manos. En tan solo un par de empujones estuvo por completo en su interior. Le enloquecía la tremenda estrechez del esfínter de Sirius, cuasi virgen tras tantos años de no haber sido asaltado de esa manera, una de sus manos se aferró al erecto y extremadamente duro miembro de Canuto y empezó a masturbarlo con suavidad pero firmeza, su propio placer le llevaba a querer que su amor sintiera más que él... Entraba y salía de él cada vez con más rapidez a medida que las idas y venidas lubricaban el orificio anal. Por último, un grito gutural pero contenido surgió de su garganta cuando ya no aguantó más y se derramó en el interior de él, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se dejaba ir y eyaculaba entre sus manos. Remus salió con cuidado para no hacerle daño y se dejó caer sobre él cuerpo sudoroso del animago, cubriendo su rostro de besos suaves y amorosos, Sirius atrapó su boca con un rápido movimiento y le besó fogosamente:

Te quiero... – Le susurró cuando se separaron. – Por favor, no lo olvides nunca... que te amo... que eres mi luz... el aire que respiro... que eres mi mundo. Que, definitivamente, no soy nada sin ti.

No sigas... ya lo sé... pero tu lo sabes también, ¿verdad?

Desde que teníamos quince años que lo sé...

Te amo. – Y volvieron a besarse.

¿Me perdonarás si alguna vez vuelvo a ser tan insoportable y testarudo como ayer?

Te perdonaré solo si me prometes que cuando nos reconciliemos será de esta manera. – Le contestó Remus guiñándole un ojo y con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Prometido, mi amor. ¡Por Merlín que será así e incluso mejor! – Estuvieron un rato disfrutando del olor que ahora impregnaba el cuarto, acariciándose con ternura hasta que fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

Profesor Lupin, Sirius... no quiero interrumpir pero Harry, Ron y las chicas no tardarán en regresar, creo que deberían bajar... – Oyeron pasos que se alejaban y con un suspiro ambos se levantaron.

_Fregoteo..._– Murmuró Sirius cogiendo su varita, y la cama que instantes antes era un desorden de sábanas y edredón quedó en perfecto estado. Remus se había acercado a la ventana y la abrió para dejar que el lugar se aireara... sus finos sentidos le decían que cualquiera que pasara cerca del lugar sabría lo que allí había sucedido. Momentos después los dos bajaban al primer piso donde Hermione estaba sentada leyendo un libro con el ceño fruncido. La chica levantó la mirada al oírles entrar y sonrió cuando les vio agarrados de la mano.

Si ya decía yo que no me equivocaba... – En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un Ron sudoroso y cargado de bolsas entró en la casa siguiendo a Harry. La sonrisa de Hermione se esfumó al mismo tiempo que las manos de los hombres se separaban.

Bueno... el día en que Hermione Granger se equivoque, ese día yo la pediré que se case conmigo... – Exclamó entre jadeos Ron.

¿Harías eso? ¡Pues espero equivocarme pronto, entonces! – Y la chica se acercó a él, cogió una bolsa de entre sus brazos y se alejó hacia la cocina haciendo caso omiso al inusitado color rojo que había adquirido el rostro de su novio.

Pero, yo... yo... ¡Mione! – Exclamó el joven Weasley soltando bruscamente las otras dos bolsas que cargaba y apresurándose a ir tras ella. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Remus evitó que las bolsas chocaran contra el suelo al tiempo que todos los presentes estallaban en risas.

Cuando entraron en la cocina momentos después, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo que Ron salía con el ceño fruncido, las orejas y el rostro más rojos de lo que ya estaban cuando entró en ella y con expresión nerviosa en sus ojos. El muchacho no dijo nada pero salió del lugar tan rápido que los demás tuvieron que apartarse para no ser atropellados.

¡¿Ron! – Exclamó Ginny confusa y volviéndose para ir con su hermano mayor, pero la mano de Harry agarrándola de la muñeca se lo impidió. Pareciera como si el chico quisiera que viera algo y se giró para poder hacerlo. Entonces los ojos de la menor de los Weasley se abrieron de par en par y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar la expresión de asombro que casi grita... Hermione estaba junto a la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la pieza mirando un objeto que había sido colocado en el medio del mueble. Era una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo rojo, estaba abierta y todos pudieron ver la joya que brillaba en su interior.

¿Hermione? – Murmuró Harry, ella levantó la mirada y la fijó en su amigo, estaba pálida, y sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, la barbilla le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. El chico se acercó a ella despacio. – Mione, cielo, ¿estás bien?

Lo ha hecho... – Murmuró con voz apenas audible.

¿Lo ha hecho? – El tono de Harry sonó ligeramente asombrado. - ¿Ahora? Dijo que... – Hermione le miró más asombrada aún.

¿Lo sabías? – La sonrisa tímida en el rostro del pelinegro y la forma en que la cogió las manos le hicieron saber a la muchacha que sí, que su amigo sabía más cosas de las que suponía. – ¿Habla de mi? ¿Del futuro...?

No hace otra cosa... me vuelve loco. – Harry frunció el ceño y un interrogante asomó a su mirada. – ¿Qué le has respondido?

¡¡Nada! – Exclamó la muchacha echándose a llorar. - ¡¡No le he dicho nada!

¡¡¿Te ha pedido que os caséis! – La pregunta estupefacta de Ginny hizo que Harry y Hermione miraran a la joven pelirroja, su amiga asintió si decir nada.

Remus, será mejor que lleves a Hermione arriba, yo iré a hablar con Ron... – Intervino Sirius asustando a los chicos que parecían haberse olvidado por completo de que había tres adultos en la sala. Lupin asintió y acercándose a la joven bruja le pasó suavemente un brazo por los hombros, la llevó con él en dirección a las escaleras que acaban en la cocina y que daban a los pisos superiores de la casa. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo pronunciado en apenas un murmullo la joya fue a la mano que tenía libre y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Sirius Black nunca hubiera previsto que tendría que hablar con un adolescente de 17 años sobre ir más despacio con las chicas. Él, que a la edad del muchacho, ya se había declarado a Remus pero que arrastraba tras de sí una estela de conquistador y rompe corazones y que había perdido la virginidad con una compañera de colegio más joven que él que contaba con 15 años en ese momento. Pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza pedirle a nadie que se casara con él sin tan siquiera haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Buscó a Ronald Weasley por las habitaciones del piso inferior y ya empezaba a preocuparse por no encontrarle cuando se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín y le vio sentado en un columpio que sin duda el padre de Hermione había colocado en el lugar para que su hija se divirtiera cuando era aún una niña pequeña. Salió y se puso detrás de él.

Soy un idiota... – Fue la frase que le recibió.

No eres idiota, Ron... sólo estás enamorado. – El chico levantó la mirada, sus preciosos ojos aguamarina estaban llenos de lágrimas, Sirius hizo una mueca recordando lo mucho que podía llegar a doler el amor. Se puso de cuclillas frente a él y detuvo su ligero balanceo. – Escúchame, Ronald, ella te quiere...

¡No lo hace! – Le interrumpió efusivamente, Sirius sonrió débilmente y alargó la mano para acariciar el pecoso rostro del chico y secar sus lágrimas.

Ron, sabes que eso no es cierto... lleváis casi un año saliendo, tuviste el coraje y el valor de un buen gryffindor para afrontar tus miedos y pedirle a la chica que amas que fuera tu novia y, sabes que Hermione no habría dicho que sí a menos que ella no estuviese deseando poder clamar a los cuatro vientos que te ama y que tú la amas...

Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Porque tenéis diecisiete años, porque estamos inmersos en años muy duros y oscuros, porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar y de que lo que suceda es que te pierda, porque por muy inteligente que sea no ha podido evitar enamorarse de ti y porque le aterra la idea de poder perderte y tener que seguir viviendo sin ti... Le da miedo hacer avanzar tan deprisa vuestra relación cuando no sabe si va a haber un futuro para nuestro mundo... – Ron se quedó en silencio.

La quiero tanto, Sirius... sé que le teme a eso, lo sé porque yo también tengo miedo pero pensé que si se lo pedía le estaría dando a entender que si hacemos planes para el futuro es porque va a haber un futuro... y que quiero que ese llegue con ella a mi lado.

¿Se lo has dicho así? ¿Se lo has explicado?

No...

Es muy inteligente pero no es experta en Legirimancia... no puede saber qué es lo que piensas sino se lo dices, Ron... ¿Tan solo le has pedido que se case contigo? – El chico asintió. – Bueno, creo que debes esperar un poco a que Remus termine de hablar con ella pero luego subirás y se lo contarás todo... pero no la vas a presionar, creo, por otro lado que sois demasiado jóvenes para ir tan rápido... Todos los miembros de la Orden vamos a luchar para ayudar a Harry y que haya un futuro y, te puedo asegurar que si en ese futuro está el evento de ir a vuestra boda, te juro que eso es algo por lo que merece la pena luchar por que todo salga bien... – Ron terminó de secarse la cara con la manga de su jersey y sonrió débilmente, Sirius se levantó y abrazó con fuerza al muchacho contra él. – Todo saldrá bien, Ron... haremos que salga bien... Ganaremos esta guerra.

Hacía menos de una hora que la chica había mostrado una madurez abrumadora. Aceptando una relación que no muchas personas verían con buenos ojos, no solo la había aceptado sino que la había fomentado y, ahora, la tenía allí, frente a él... llorando con desesperación, ocultando la cara entre sus manos y por mucho que lo intentaba Remus no había conseguido mucho.

Por favor, Hermione, deja ya de llorar... te pondrás enferma, tesoro. – Le suplicó con voz suave mientras la abrazaba. – Por favor, me destroza verte así... – La chica se aferró a su antiguo profesor y escondió su rostro en el regazo del hombre, que la acarició el cabello. – Shhh, Hermione, tranquila... – Unos cuantos temblores más y pareció que se iba sosegando poco a poco. – Ya..., ¿más calmada? – Remus la sintió asentir entre sus brazos. – Y ahora dime, ¿por qué este disgusto?

¡¿Por qué! ¡No le he dicho nada! ¡Va a pensar que no le quiero!

No va a pensar eso...

Soy su amiga desde hace siete años, su novia desde hace uno, sé lo que va a pensar... ¿Sabes por qué tardó tanto es pedirme que fuera su novia, en decirme que me quería?

No...

Porque pensaba que nadie como yo querría estar con alguien como él...

¿Cómo él?

Impetuoso, irreflexivo... él pensaba que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerme, y sin embargo... yo le quise desde el día que ni siquiera recordó que tenía la varita rota y acabó vomitando babosas durante un día entero por despistado... por defenderme... a alguien que nunca había tenido amigos porque siempre he sido estirada, mandona... y, a juicio de mis compañeros en el colegio _muggle_, rara... Y ahí estaba él... defendiéndome. – El licántropo la escuchaba en silencio y sonreía ante la clara muestra del más puro y sincero amor que pudiera existir, el amor adolescente. - ¿Sabes que no fue él, el primero que me besó?

¿No? – Lupin enarcó las cejas sorprendido ante ese dato.

No, prométeme que nunca se lo dirá porque podría ser que Ron hiciera una tontería y, a veces, las tonterías de Ron pueden ser peligrosas... – Hermione guardó silenció esperando respuesta pero sin retirarse del regazo del hombre.

Te lo prometo...

Bien... Viktor Krum me besó durante el cuarto año, fue un beso corto, inocente... y cualquier chica habría estallado de alegría con él pero yo, en lo único que pude pensar fue en Ron, y en que aquello, de alguna forma, estaba condenadamente mal...

Y, si le quieres tanto por qué no le has contestado...

Porque tengo miedo, profesor Lupin. – El hombre sonrió, nunca conseguiría que la muchacha no le llamara profesor y, también sonrió porque ya sabía que esa sería la respuesta.

¿De qué tienes miedo?

De perderle... sinceramente creo que nos complementamos a la perfección, él saca a flote la valentía gryffindor que se supone que tengo, soy más fuerte, más arrojada, más lanzada cuando estoy con él... he aprendido a ser más expresiva, más abierta, me gusta en lo que me he convertido a su lado... Dicen que muchas personas pasan toda la vida buscando algo que perdieron en los primeros albores de la humanidad, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que buscan, y de verdad, creo que Ron es la parte de mi persona que debí perder y, yo la de Ron, con él me siento completa... sin él me siento vacía... Y me da tanto miedo lo que pueda pasar, me da tanto miedo tener que afrontar la vida si le perdiera...

Sé lo dije una vez a Harry y, hoy te lo digo a ti... Es de personas inteligentes temerle al miedo pero lo que no debes hacer, Hermione es dejar que ese sentimiento gobierne tu vida... Con esto no dijo que debas bajar y decirle a Ron que aceptas casarte ya mismo con él, creo que sois demasiado jóvenes como para hacerlo, pero si le quieres tanto no debes temer el pensar que en el futuro puedas ser su mujer...

¿Y si no hay futuro?

¿Y si sí lo hay? – Hermione se quedó en silencio, como meditando. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y se irguió mirando a Remus, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar. Estaban en la habitación de la chica, sentados en su cama, él la sonrió. – Voy a bajar, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Ron? – Ella asintió.

Dígale donde estoy.

De acuerdo... – Antes de salir la volvió a hablar. – Recuerda... no te dejes dominar por el miedo... – La vio asentir de nuevo pero con el rostro ya más sereno. El hombre sonrió suavemente.


End file.
